


Bliss

by montynavarrno



Series: A Thousand Words for Happiness [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Genderfluid Thomas Jefferson, M/M, Trans Aaron Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montynavarrno/pseuds/montynavarrno
Summary: Being in love is the best. Snapshots from the domestic lives of Aaron Burr and Thomas Jefferson.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/gifts).



> for my good buddy alex he is good and loves burrjeffs and i don't want to write a speech so he told me to write this instead he is good and writes stuff on here too! check out his elams series! i live for it! he's alexanger on here pls check him out

"Thank you everyone for being here today. It's an honor to receive this award. It's hard being the best French cuisine chef. I work for hours to serve you this wonderful food. It took me years of hard work and learning to be able to cook the things I do. And I couldn't manage to do all that without the support of my incredible husband. He's the one who encourages me to go out and do the things I love. Aaron, I love you." With that, Thomas sat down heavily in his chair. He grinned across the table at Aaron, who was smiling back at him. 

"I love you too Thomas. But was the speech really necessary? It's just the two of us. And you made fancy macaroni and cheese. You do that a lot."

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk about myself. And also tell you how much I love you."

"Aw, babe." Aaron's smile widened and he reached across the table to hold his husband's hand. "Now let's eat. It looks delicious."

* * *

"You're straight today."

"Okay. I'm assuming that you're using she/her pronouns then today?" Aaron turned to face his wife.

"Yeah. Thomas is still fine as a name though. For now."

"Text me and let me know if it changes during the day. Have a good day at work sweetie!" Aaron kissed his wife on the cheek as she walked out the door, purple skirt streaming behind her as she powered walked out into the street, pausing to blow a kiss to him. God, Thomas was the most beautiful woman.

* * *

 

Aaron groaned. Thomas appeared in the doorway, toothbrush in his mouth. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm being stabbed. Repeatedly. It's a never ending stab. Before now I wasn't sure that being stabbed in the uterus could kill me, but now I'm sure of it. Tell Hamilton I hate him after I die. And take care of George the cactus. He will need you."

"Aaron, do you want pain medication?"

"Yes please."

Thomas disappeared for a moment, returning with ibuprofen and a glass of water. "Here."

"Thanks." Aaron paused and took the medicine.

"Is there anything else I can do?" asked Thomas.

"Cuddle with me?"

"Of course dear. Do you want to be the little spoon or big spoon?"

"Little please."

At that, Thomas crawled back under the covers and snuggled up with Aaron. "You must be the strongest man ever to survive getting stabbed so many times in the uterus," said Thomas after a few minutes of silence.

"Validate me more," requested Aaron burrowing further into Thomas' arms.

"You're the manliest man I know. All the other guys wish they could be as manly as you. Even me when I'm a man. You have that ruggedly handsome look."

"Thomas, I can't grow a beard."

"Shhh. Ruggedly handsome. Trust me. I'm a man expert."

"Thank you, Thomas."

Thomas tightened his arms around Aaron. "Anything for you."

* * *

"Eating easy mac makes you gay."

"What the fuck? I am a 100% heterosexual. Look at me. I've never been more straight, and I've eaten easy mac for years. I am the straightest straight to ever straight."

"Thomas. I hate to break this to you, but last night, you, a man, had sex with me, who is also a man. That's gay."

"Fuck. You're right."

* * *

"Validate me."

"You are the most beautiful woman I know. Sometimes I cry because I think about how lucky I am that this gorgeous woman chose to be my wife. Everything about you is gorgeous. Women would kill to have a body like yours."

"My shoulders are too broad," said TJ, and Aaron could feel her distress. It was the way that she tensed that told Aaron how bad she was feeling.

"Plenty of beautiful women have broad shoulders. Like Olympic athletes. They're beautiful, and so are you." Aaron paused between the last three words to kiss TJ's cheek. 

"Thank you." 

"Of course."

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Why do we always request validation when we're spooning?" asked TJ.

"Maybe it's a physical extension of the emotional intimacy of validating each other."

"Instead of Netflix and chill it's spoon and validate."

"TJ, you're a genius."

"Thanks babe."

* * *

"Do you think if I went skydiving naked my dick would get ripped off of my body?"

"Thomas what the fuck it's four in the morning go to sleep."

"But Aaron! It's important!"

"Good night, Thomas."

"Fine. I'll skydiving naked and find out for myself."

"If your dick gets ripped off we won't be able to have sex."

"Fuck. You're right."

"I'm always right. Good night, Thomas."

"Good night, Aaron."

Thomas finally rolled over and was silent. Aaron closed his eyes and waited for sleep to wash back over him.

"There's always oral."

"Good NIGHT, Thomas."

* * *

TJ was cleaning up her macaroni and cheese things when her husband came into the kitchen, spun her away from her tasks, and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart, TJ smiled at her husband. "What was that for?"

"I just really love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Thomas! Thomas!"

"What?" Thomas sat up quickly in bed, turning to look at his husband, who was looking at him very intently.

"If your dick got ripped off when you went skydiving naked, oral would only work on me."

"That's... very true. But Aaron, we had this conversation four days ago. What made you think of that now?"

"I drank a Monster so I could stay up and work on this case. It was a big Monster. I've never had this much caffeine before. I can see sounds.Your voice is purple. It's fitting. Thomas Jefferson has a purple voice."

"Don't ever drink Monster ever again. That's really worrisome."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good. Now come cuddle with me until this caffeine rush wears off."

"Okay!"

* * *

Thomas looked down at where his and Aaron's hands were linked.

"You know, when I said I was stuck to you like glue, I didn't actually mean for us to get glued together."

Aaron nodded. "But it happened."

"So it did."

Thomas looked around. "So what now?"

"Want to make out until Hamilton gets here to free us?"

"Hell yeah."

Thomas grinned. "Maybe getting glued together isn't such a bad thing after all."

Aaron grinned back. "I'd be happy to be glued to you for my entire life."

"Me too."

"I love you," said Aaron.

"I love you too."

 

 

*~*~*The End*~*~*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
